1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cutting of materials using an endless cutting wire moving along a continuous path. This form of cutting is known and has previously been used in the cutting of two-dimensional shapes by moving the cutting wire in one plane with respect to the material being cut, and moving the material with respect to the cutting wire in a plane at right angles to the plane of movement of the wire
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known machines for cutting material in this manner, it is usual for the cutting wire to be in the form of an endless band supported on four rollers arranged in a rectangular formation with the cutting wire forming one side of the rectangular, acting as the cutting edge. In such known constructions the complete structure carrying the four rollers supporting the wire in the rectangular form must be mounted for movement, usually in a vertical plane. Having regard to the weight and physical size of the structure problems arise in maintaining the required accuracy in the movement of the cutting edge portion of the wire. This construction exhibits particular problems in attempts to control the movement of the cutting edge by a computer programme. These problems generally relate to the inertia effects arising in the movement of the structure supporting the cutting wire, and the table supporting the material to be cut, which is also moved in order to cut two dimensional shapes.